Best Sleepover Ever
by GayFabray
Summary: É incrível como um toque pode levar a um amasso no banheiro.


– Querida, nós temos que ter uma pequena conversa. – Kitty disse e Marley só revirou os olhos como resposta. Ela nem queria estar ali, naquela festa.

Mas quando Kitty segurou o pulso da garota mais alta para arrastá-la para longe, as duas sentiram algo quente sair do contato e ir se espalhando pelos seus corpos, e isso lhe livrou a cabeça de todas as prováveis torturas que a Cheerio podia estar planejando. Marley só focou o olhar na mão em seu pulso e tentou controlar a respiração que já começava a acelerar.

Aquela sensação, aquele arrepio que subiu pelo seu corpo... Aquilo era novo. Era a primeira vez que elas se tocavam realmente. Não que Kitty quisesse ser gentil ao segurar seu pulso... mas, ainda assim, a sensação era ótima. Sentiu suas pernas bambearem, mas conseguiu sair de seu transe e seguiu a loira quando se sentiu ser puxada para um canto do quarto.

Quando elas entraram no banheiro, Kitty não demorou nem um segundo para fechar a porta. Porém, ela não olhou para a garota que estava junto dela. Somente encostou a testa contra a porta branca que as separavam das outras garotas e respirou fundo.

O que era aquilo que ela tinha acabado de sentir? Seu coração acelerado, as mãos suadas desejando sentir a pele de Marley de novo, uma sensação quente logo abaixo de seu estômago ao pensar que estava sozinha com ela, mesmo que só por alguns instantes. Tudo aquilo não devia existir. Nem com Jake visivelmente excitado na sua cama ela sentira aquilo. Isso estava errado.

Ela devia definitivamente seguir em frente com o plano. Devia fazer Marley vomitar por se sentir gorda. Mas agora, só de pensar em prejudicar a garota, já sentia nós na barriga. E, ao se tocar que isso a faria odiá-la, piorou seu estado. A loira apoiou uma mão na porta, achando que iria cair. Marley não a odiava, certo? Ela nem era tão ruim com ela.

- Kitty? – A loira ouviu a voz suave da garota de seus pensamentos atrás de si, mas se controlou para não demonstrar alguma reação, mesmo que, só pelo som doce de sua voz, a Head Cheerio queria – mais que tudo – beijá-la. Mas Kitty ficou quieta, e depois de alguns segundos levou as mãos até a sua cabeça e massageou as têmporas. Ela não podia estar desejando _aquela _garota. Ela não devia se importar se Marley a odiava ou não, também.

Acabando com os pensamentos, Kitty se recompôs. Limpou a garganta, respirou fundo e virou-se para encarar os olhos azuis. Ela continuaria com o plano. Ela precisava continuar. Ela na verdade quase fraquejou por quão lindo eram aqueles olhos, mas agarrou-se ao plano. Ela não sentia nada por Marley. Nem desejo. Só era uma maldita seca de uma semana, só isso.

- Okay. – Ela disse e foi para perto da parede. Olhou para a morena, mas sem encará-la nos olhos, e ergueu sua mão, somente com o indicador e o médio levantados, juntos. – Então, esses são os chamados dedos. Apenas os enfie-

E então, ela encontrou os olhos de Marley. Eles estavam tão quentes, e Kitty percebeu o que acabava de falar. Enfiar os dedos? Sério? Ela devia aprender a formular melhor algumas frases, aquilo saiu tão...

_Tão certo_, pensou, quando viu Marley dar um passo para mais perto dela. Ela queria aquilo, Kitty sabia. A morena queria aquilo tanto quanto ela, e isso se tornou realmente óbvio quando ela gaguejou:

- E-eu... eu quero... – E fixou os olhos azuis quentes nos lábios da loira.

Kitty respirou fundo novamente. _Dane-se_, pensou. _Eu estou na porra do banheiro da minha casa. Ninguém vai saber o que acontece aqui._ Então, Kitty, em um segundo, pressionava Marley contra a parede e colava seus lábios aos da outra garota.

Nenhuma das duas estava preparada para aquela sensação. Os corpos das duas não estavam tão juntos, mas elas sentiam o calor do corpo da outra sendo emanado. Kitty segurava a cintura da morena com força e quando elas saíram do torpor momentâneo pelo susto e moveram seus lábios juntos, a loira sentiu mãos desprenderem o elástico de seu cabelo e a faixa, deixando-os soltos, para enfim sentir as mãos na sua nuca, arranhando levemente. Kitty ofegou contra a boca da outra, mas não se separou. Ainda pensando nas consequências, tentava expulsar todas as sensações – o fogo em suas mãos contra o tecido fino do pijama de Marley, o formigamento entre seus lábios e os arrepios causados pelas mãos em seus cabelos –, mas começava a desistir. Começava a se entregar.

Elas ficaram por alguns segundos – que na verdade podiam ser horas – paradas. Só com os lábios juntos, os corpos próximos, mas não se tocando completamente. Marley já estava entregue aos seus desejos – que ela sabia que existia desde o segundo que vira Kitty pela primeira vez -, mas estava paralisada. Ela podia sonhar com aquilo toda noite, mas nunca achou que realmente estaria beijando a Head Cheerio. Aquilo era surreal.

Mas, ao contrário de Marley, Kitty não estava bem com aquilo. Claro, ela já havia percebido que olhava demais para pernas das garotas na escola, que ansiava pelo banho depois dos treinos das Cheerios – sim, ela era uma pedreira das boas -, e, na verdade, seus pais não tinham problema com gays. O problema não era que era uma garota com que ela estava se agarrando no banheiro.

O problema era que a garota era _Marley_. A maior perdedora daquela maldita escola. A garota que roubou seu papel, além de seu namorado, e que ainda estava tentando ficar com o garoto mais gostoso da escola.

Kitty se mexeu um pouco para frente com o pensamento incômodo dela tentando ficar com alguém – e, no fundo de sua mente, ela aceitou que estava com ciúmes de_ Marley_, não de qualquer outro garoto estúpido -, e esse movimento fez com seus lábios deslizassem mais juntos do da outra garota, e os corpos se prensassem. Depois disso, depois do calor que invadiu todos os sentidos da loira, depois do cheiro de canela que invadiu suas narinas e do suspiro baixo soltado contra seus lábios, Kitty desistiu de ir contra. Sim, ela queria Marley. Inferno, ela _precisava_ dela.

Então Kitty foi se soltando. Começando a aceitar que apreciava o aperto de suas mãos na cintura da garota mais alta, deixando as consequências daquele beijo para lidar depois. E, finalmente, ela pressionou seu corpo mais ainda contra o da morena, ouvindo-a soltar um som rouco. Agora, Kitty estava em êxtase. Esse foi o melhor som que ela já havia ouvido em toda a sua vida. E ela, com certeza, ouviria de novo. Faria o que fosse preciso.

Ela abriu a boca um pouco. Só um pouco. Só para poder deslizar melhor seus lábios contra os da morena. Desceu uma das mãos da cintura de Marley até alcançar a barra da camiseta do pijama. Depois, enfiou-a por dentro e deixou-a descansar na curva da cintura da garota. Depois desse contato pele a pele, elas pareceram acordar para a situação. Kitty não aguentou quando ouviu aquele som rouco de novo, mesmo que mais baixo: abriu mais sua boca e passou a língua pelo lábio inferior da morena, pedindo, _implorando_, pela passagem.

Marley paralisou no mesmo segundo. Aquilo era o paraíso. Kitty pedindo mudamente para beijá-la. Ela sonhara tanto com isso que, agora que era realidade, ela não sabia como reagir. Ela ficou um tanto desesperada, já que Kitty poderia pensar que ela não queria e acabar com o beijo, mas, _porra, ela não conseguia se mexer._

Mas ela não se afastou. Foi totalmente o contrário.

Kitty subiu a mão que não estava por dentro da blusa da outra e segurou-lhe a nuca, mordendo seu lábio inferior com força em seguida. Para amenizar a dor, ela passou, novamente, a língua por onde havia mordido e sentiu um leve gosto salgado de sangue. Ao mesmo tempo em que fazia o que queria com a boca da morena – que só tremia e sentia suas pernas ficarem bambas –, a loira ergueu uma perna, colocando-a entre as de Marley e pressionando sua coxa contra o centro da morena.

Marley só teve o tempo de ofegar, ainda sem reação, antes que a língua de Kitty invadisse sua boca. Depois disso, finalmente, ela conseguiu sair da sua paralisia. Ela entrelaçou sua língua com a da outra, cada uma tentando ganhar a batalha para explorar completamente a boca da outra, mas como Marley não tinha muita resistência contra a outra, logo cedeu. Kitty, enquanto passava sua língua por todos os cantos possíveis da boca da morena, desceu a mão de sua nuca pela coluna da outra, parando perigosamente perto de sua bunda, e apertando mais sua coxa contra a morena. E ali estava, aquele som rouco novamente, ainda mais alto que das duas últimas vezes. Kitty não conseguiu segurar o sorriso vitorioso enquanto chupava a língua da morena.

- Hey, garotas, está tudo bem aí? – A voz de Tina, do outro lado da porta, foi seguida por duas batidinhas na porta.

- Que _inferno_. – Kitty rosnou ao separar sua boca da de Marley. Ela abriu a boca para mandar Tina ir fazer algo produtivo além de atrapalhar seu amasso no banheiro, mas nesse momento Marley segurou-lhe o rosto, depositando um selinho em seus lábios. Kitty a olhou nos olhos, sorrindo de lado por quão quentes os olhos azuis dela estavam, e depois retribuiu o com um beijo no queixo. Sua mão ainda estava na curva do quadril de Marley, mas sua coxa já não estava pressionada contra ela.

- Garotas? – Tina repetiu.

Com um suspiro baixo, Marley falou, antes que Kitty pudesse dizer algo:

- Estamos indo, T. Só um segundo.

Elas ouviram Tina concordar e falar algo sobre como os donuts estavam acabando, para elas se apressarem, mas as duas nem ouviram realmente. Estavam focadas nos olhos uma da outra.

Marley passou o polegar pela mandíbula da loira, depositando um beijo lá em seguida. Kitty se arrepiou, mas só continuou olhando-a. Ela era linda. Internamente, a Capitã das Cheerios debatia se falar aquilo, naquele momento, não seria estranho.

- Então. – Marley deu um sorriso sem graça. Ela não sabia o que falar.

- Você é linda. – Kitty soltou, sem conseguir se segurar. Ela iria começar a se arrepender, mas Marley sorriu mais abertamente e corou, abaixando o olhar, então não conseguiu se arrepender. A morena estava extremamente fofa daquele jeito.

Passaram-se mais alguns segundos sem nenhuma das duas dizer nada. Marley estava tentando adivinhar como Kitty agiria dali para frente. Ela achava que a loira só fingiria que nada havia acontecido, mas depois daquele elogio inesperado, ela estava em dúvida. Ela tinha esperança.

Kitty estava um pouco mais calma. Por mais que ela sabia que deveria estar surtando, ela estava relaxada. Ela levaria aquilo aos poucos. Descobriria o que fazer depois. Agora, ela aproveitaria a sua festa do pijama, junto com várias garotas que poderiam, daqui um tempo, talvez, e só talvez, tornarem-se suas amigas, e uma que provavelmente seria_ mais _que uma amiga. Esse pensamento a fez sorrir.

- Acho melhor voltarmos. – Ela falou baixo, e recebeu um aceno de cabeça da morena. Quando Marley não mexeu nem um músculo para sair da posição que elas estavam – ainda pressionadas uma contra a outra -, Kitty não deixou de sorrir. Beijou-lhe rapidamente os lábios e segurou sua mão, abrindo a porta e saindo depois.

Elas passaram o resto da noite dando pequenos beijos, mãos entrelaçadas, e na hora do filme, Marley abraçou Kitty por trás. Tudo isso sob os olhares das garotas, mas ninguém falou nada. Afinal, pelo menos as veteranas do Glee Club, sabiam que o posto de Head Cheerio estava fadado a ter tensão sexual com a maior perdedora da escola. Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry haviam lhe mostrado isso.

Quando chegou a hora de irem dormir, já perto das quatro horas da manhã, todas as garotas se acomodaram nos colchões ao redor do chão do quarto. Ninguém nem comentou quando Marley deitou na cama de casal com a anfitriã, e todas fingiram que não ouviam os seus cochichos durante boa parte da madrugada.

Já eram cinco horas quando a Kitty sentou-se na cama e olhou para cada corpo deitado no seu chão. Todas estavam, obviamente, dormindo. Então, ela voltou a deitar e se aconchegou novamente perto da morena.

- Como vai ser na segunda na escola, K.? – Ela ouviu e sentiu o suspiro de Marley contra seu pescoço. Depois de se recuperar do arrepio que desceu pela sua espinha por sentir o ar da boca da morena atingir diretamente sua pele, ela voltou a traçar desenhos aleatórios com as pontas dos dedos na cintura da garota mais alta.

- Vai ser normal, M. – Ela respondeu, depositando um beijinho no ombro da garota.

As duas permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Kitty percebia que Marley estava inquieta, então ela apoiou o queixo no peito da garota e olhou-a. Passou os dedos devagar por entre as mechas do cabelo escuro e ouviu um suspiro satisfeito quando arranhou levemente a nuca dela.

- Hey. – Ela chamou num sussurro, continuando com seus dedos entre os cabelos compridos.

Marley não a olhou. Permaneceu com um sorriso leve nos lábios e segurando a loira pela cintura, de olhos fechados.

Kitty riu baixo e mordeu seu queixo.

- Olhe para mim. – Ela pediu e assistiu os olhos azuis se abrirem vagarosamente. - Segunda-feira... – Ela respirou fundo e sentiu as mãos de Marley apertarem sua cintura levemente. Ela sorriu. Sim, ela faria isso. – Eu queria saber se, na segunda-feira, eu poderia ir te buscar para irmos para a escola juntas. – Ela observou Marley arregalar os olhos levemente enquanto falava. Com um sorriso travesso, ela aproximou seu rosto do da morena e sussurrou, sentindo seus lábios roçarem. – Por favor?

- _Oh_, sim. – Ela ouviu Marley soltar em um suspiro e riu baixo. Mordeu o lábio inferior da morena de leve enquanto murmurava:

- Combinado.

Definitivamente, a melhor festa do pijama de todos os tempos.


End file.
